<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll see you by DragonChip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436189">I'll see you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChip/pseuds/DragonChip'>DragonChip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll see you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley Friendship, Light Angst, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentioned Narcissa Black Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChip/pseuds/DragonChip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drarry fic, where Harry is an oblivious asshole. Of course.</p><p>-</p><p>“Why so grumpy?” Harry asked while he was finding his way to the bathroom attached to his room. </p><p>Ron frowned following his friend in the bathroom and watching him pour toothpaste on his toothbrush. “It’s Hermione.”</p><p>“It alwayshs ishs.” </p><p>“I just don’t get it, why does she wanna get married, we have briefly been dating for a year. The war is over- we don’t have to rush anything.” Ron complained sitting down on the toilet seat lid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll see you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron comes to wake up Harry as he always does in the mornings.<br/>The two best friends have a disagreement about the work Ron is obliged to do.</p><p>Poem at the start: Two Roads Diverged In Yellow Wood<br/>-Robert Frost</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,<br/>
And sorry I could not travel both<br/>
And be one traveler, long I stood<br/>
And looked down one as far as I could<br/>
To where it bent in the undergrowth;</p><p>8. November 2005</p><p>Harry had finally given up trying to come up with excuses to ‘not leave’ the house. Ron had practically been living in 12 Grimmauld Place just to make sure Harry and Dean didn’t stay in their bed the whole day. </p><p>It had been seven years after the war and six after Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, saviour of the wizarding world, the Daily Profits favourite subject had left Hogwarts. Now was the Golden Boy laying in his bed, trying to ignore his best friend's energetic verbal attempts to drag him out of bed. </p><p>“Harry-” A very tired and slightly annoyed Ronald Weasly exclaimed. “I will not-” Harry could note that he said the word not very harshly. “I will not spend more time here than I did yesterday! Either you get your lazy arse out of the bed or I’m gonna curse you, and you know I can, don’t you dare try me!” </p><p>The half-blood wizard frowned, tossing his warm and cosy blanket aside, and immediately regretting it. Harry lifted his legs down from the bed and onto the cold floor, he felt a slight shivering going up from the spot his bare feet had touched the floor. </p><p>“Why so grumpy?” Harry asked while he was finding his way to the bathroom attached to his room. </p><p>Ron frowned following his friend in the bathroom and watching him pour toothpaste on his toothbrush. “It’s Hermione.”</p><p>“It alwayshs ishs.” </p><p>“I just don’t get it, why does she wanna get married, we have briefly been dating for a year. The war is over- we don’t have to rush anything.” Ron complained sitting down on the toilet seat lid.<br/>
Harry spitted in the sink, washed his toothbrush, and looked up at his auburn-haired friend. “Come on, you are so in love,” Harry smirked. That smirk led to being hit by toilet-paper, so Harry understood that Ron was annoyed with his snarky comment. “Come on!” Harry continued walking out from the bathroom, away from the toilet-paper-throwing-ginger. “I want to see the wedding. I also wanna see some ginger-haired, almond skinned babies.”</p><p>“For starters, no, absolutely not, I’m not gonna settle down at age 25, and definitely not have kids,” Ron stated, marching out of the room to wake up Dean, giving Harry a free space to change.</p><p>***</p><p>“Alright team, you are lucky today.” Ron started talking, as he always did in the mornings around breakfast. “You will not have to show up at work until eleven o’clock since some newcomers will have their tour today.” </p><p>“Ron, do we need more Aurors?” Dean asked tired, holding his coffee cup in a tight grip.</p><p>“We need more people on the curse-breaking team. Bill, who was so kind to help us after the war, is waiting a baby and he wants to be there for his child.” Ron said a little annoyed, but Harry spotted some kind of happiness in his eyes. </p><p>“So- Are you just gonna hire the first person you can find?” Harry asked, his face buried in the fridge. </p><p>“Of course not! Sarah Garcia, will pick out some of the new ones and give them basic knowledge on how we work here, then when Bill is back he will take another group, but of course, that would not happen until next year. But we have many candidates so space could be a real issue.”</p><p>Harry and Dean exchanged knowing looks, Hermione had hell of a good influence on Ron, he is beginning to be mature for once.<br/>
“What’s so funny?” Ron exclaimed, looking in between the two guys. “I do not sound like Herman!” He finally understood what they were laughing about.</p><p>“Mate.” Harry chuckled, drinking from the milk carton. </p><p>“Other people also drink from that you know.”</p><p>“Ugh-” Harry frowned sitting down beside Dean with an orange. “You see, you are just like her.”</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes. “For that comment, you have to complete your assignment on muggle-police due- let us say the 15th?” Ron smirked leaning against the doorframe. </p><p>“You know what!” Harry began standing up from his chair. “Maybe suggesting my best friend as the head of Auror wasn’t such a good idea after all!”</p><p>“You can’t use your power to control us, Weasel!” Dean exclaimed, to help out his friend. </p><p>“You said I had until the end of November!”</p><p>“Schedule has changed.” Ron moved his eyebrow up a bit, still smirking. “I’m looking forward to seeing you both today at eleven.” He waved his hand and disapparated.</p><p>“I hate that guy.” Harry frowned sitting down in his chair again. He had a long week ahead…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Dean and Harry arrived at the ministry the two boys got a pleasant surprise. </p><p>“Why- How did he get in.” Harry ran into Ron’s big office, not bothering to knock.<br/>
“Mr Potter,” Ron said tired but had a smile on the corner of his lip. “What can I do for you today?”</p><p>“Cut out the bullshit Ron.” Harry answered annoyed, placing his arse on the table. “Why did you let Zabini on the team?! Have you seen him even once break a curse and not throw it?!” </p><p>Ron took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he had begun to wear them after getting the job as head Auror, the amount of paperwork he had to handle could kill every man's eyesight. ”Harry for starters I didn’t give out the jobs, that was Sarah’s job. Second of all, I really think that we should lay all this war crap behind us, I don’t see a point in fighting about it anymore.” </p><p>Harry glanced angrily up at his friend, staring at him in disbelief. “He was a bloody death eater!”</p><p>“No, he was not.” Ron stood up from the table placing both his hands on the part of the table that was not covered in paper. “He was in Slytherin, yes, but he wasn’t a bloody death eater, as you so kindly pointed out. Yes, he was in Slytherin at a bad time, but that does not mean that he is evil! Now can you please move your arse from my table and return to your work?”</p><p>The half-blood jumped from the table and stood, arms crossed. “I knew that this position would change you, I was right, wasn’t I?!” Harry said with disbelief, he must have sounded like a baby, but he didn’t care, he was done with accepting that Ron treated him like he was something that needed help or guidance. “You promised it wouldn’t change anything between us, and here you are acting all bossy, and high upon yourself!”</p><p>“What the hell am I supposed to do then?!” Ron shouted, beginning to get mad at his fellow Gryffindor. “I’m trying to be a good leader here. When I hire someone, it’s not because you have to like them, or because they are my best friend, but it’s because they are the best person for the job!” </p><p>“Then why did you hire me and Dean?!” Harry saw Ron’s expression fall. This was a dangerous game he was playing. “If you don’t hire your friends- We are both pretty damn unstable, you have to literally drag us out of bed in the mornings so we don’t get wasted as fuck every night!”</p><p>“Because I care about you!” Ron screamed. “And by the way, we joined the Auror program together, I just- don’t fire you guys-” The ginger scratched his head trying to calm himself down. Ron sigh and continued calmly “Sorry I let my anger out on you.” He collapsed in his dark-red leather chair. </p><p>Harry sat down, on the chair in front of Ron’s table, a little embarrassed that he had reacted in such a way. “No, I'm sorry I shouldn’t have burst in like this. Your right, you're completely right.” He laid his forehead on the table, steadying his breathing. </p><p>“Look.” Ron folded his hands on the table, looking straight at Harry. “I can’t say that I’m not worried, but I trust Sarah, and if she really thinks that Zabini is capable of the job- then- I think we should believe her.” </p><p>“Your right.” Harry sigh and stood up to go out of the room, he didn’t want to argue more with Ron, he did his best.</p><p>“Don’t forget to begin your research on muggle police.” Ron grinned at Harry’s back. He ginger got a middle finger in return as Harry walked out and slammed the door.</p><p>Ron’s secretary Alvin, asked Harry immediately as he walked out what all the noise was about. Harry just told him he and Ron had a disagreement about the home situation. As Alvin knew that Harry and Mr Weasly were friends and he didn’t want to get in trouble with either his boss or The Boy Who Lived, he instantly shutted up and went behind his desk again.<br/>
The rest of the day couldn’t get better for Harry James Potter, he was sent multiple fan-letters, he had two undone reports, and that’s not including the one Ron had shorted the time on. So when Harry flued back home he didn’t stay there for long, he had to change from his usual dark red robes into, something more ‘muggle-friendly’. </p><p>Ten minutes later was Harry fully dressed in fancy black trousers, a dark green sweatshirt matching his emerald eyes, and a nice white shirt with the edges tucked over the sweatshirt. He hadn’t actually ever cared what he was wearing, but Dean had forced him to dress appropriately so he could get a nice shag after a drunken night. </p><p>“Dean!” Harry screamed through his open door, hoping he hadn’t gone out yet.</p><p>“Harry?” He screamed from downstairs. Harry heard footsteps running up to his room. “Did you need something mate?” Dean’s happy face appeared through the opening. </p><p>“Do I look handsome?” Harry asked, spinning around in front of his tall mirror. </p><p>Dean sigh and chuckled, “Harry- Of course, you do, you know green is your colour right? You should stop wearing red all the time.”</p><p>“I know, I know-” Harry waved away half-heartedly, if Dean thought he looked hot, maybe it was hope for him after all. “And thanks by the way.” He smiled, winked to himself in the mirror, and walked out past the brunette. </p><p>“Come on Harry-” Dean hurried after him. “Where are you going? Do you have a date?” When Harry didn’t answer both of his questions, he grabbed his friend by the elbow to twist him around. “Do you have a date then?” </p><p>Harry looked up at him confused. “How could I have a date, Thomas?” Harry chuckled before continuing. “I’m going to the muggle-library, and- maybe- just maybe there will be some hot people there…” He rubbed the back of his neck, viciously. “You said I should always look-”</p><p>Dean didn’t let him finish before bursting out in a peal of fake hysterical laughter. “Hot dudes at the library?” He punished Harry's tense shoulder. “Are you kidding with me? You should go to a bar, seriously Harry.”</p><p>“Come on, don’t be like that.” Harry smirked, punching Dean in return, who just rolled his eyes and walked back to his room again. “Bye-” He shouted as Dean smelled the door close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So- the first part, that's fun. hope you'll stay for the rest :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry meets up with his former lover, the lover he had at school.<br/>It is always hard to meet people who have moved on when you yourself haven't</p><p>Poem at the start: Two Roads Diverged In Yellow Wood<br/>-Robert Frost</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then took the other, as just as fair,<br/>
And having perhaps the better claim,<br/>
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;<br/>
Though as for that the passing there<br/>
Had worn them really about the same,</p><p> </p><p>Harry decided not to aperate inside of The Maughan Library since it was in fact only for muggles. So the half-blood decided to take the flue network to Ron’s and just walk, happily, Ron didn’t live far from the library. </p><p>As Harry stepped inside of the big living room, the first thing he saw was Ginny, Ginny the prettiest girl Harry had ever dated in his life, not that he had only dated two girls in his life- just Ginny was actually one of the prettiest people he had ever seen. But of course, wasn’t he lucky enough to snatch her for himself, Luna had gotten her first, fucking Loony Lovegood. </p><p>“Hi, Ginny.” Harry pressed out not wanting to meet her blue diamond eyes. “I’m just gonna-” He nearly ran towards the door to get away from the happy couple.</p><p>“Don’t go, Harry.” A soprano but soft voice came from behind him, it made him twirl around rapidly, his wand at the ready. “It’s just me.”  Luna laid a hand on his shoulder making him twitch. She quickly drew it away when she saw how the raven reacted. </p><p>“Hi harry.” Ginny jumped on him, gripping him into a tight hug. Harry laid awkwardly his arms around her waist, Luna didn’t seem to bother at all.</p><p>Harry quickly let his hands slide back to his own side as Ginny drawled herself back from him. “What are you going here?” He asked artificially, it was too loud and sharp to be his natural voice. </p><p> </p><p>“We are planning Bill’s birthday party, I thought you’d come.” Luna said vaguely. Her girlfriend tucked her arm around her waist as she blushed and looked down at her. </p><p>Harry had to hold back a sneer and try his best not to roll his eyes. “So?” Harry said confused, beginning to feel slightly annoyed with this whole situation. “Isn’t his birthday in a month?”</p><p>“Actually in 21 days,” Ginny answered sassy. </p><p>“Hon-”  </p><p>“What, he should-”</p><p>“Not like this-” Luna answered calmly, slightly smiling.</p><p>“Isn’t they a wonder?” Ginny smiled and nudged Luna closer to her. When she saw Harry’s confused look, her smile quickly disappeared. “Luna is using they-them pronouns now, please be respectful.”</p><p>“Alright-” He answered slowly.</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry and turned back to her, partner? “Let’s go to Ron’s room and make out? Huh-” She sent Harry an annoyed look and turned her partner around, but not without Harry noticing how hard Luna blushed. </p><p>Harry nearly ran out of the house hoping he wouldn’t have to talk with anyone else, he didn’t have the time for Ginny’s partners or Ginny or Bill’s stupid birthday party.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry walked inside of the grandiose library, the book filled walls were nearly as tall as in The Great Hall. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he looked around, he remembered Hogwarts- it was long, so long ago. Harry sighed and went to the nearest bookshelf to pick up a random book, he froze when he saw the green cover; Quidditch through the ages. Harry didn’t have time to freak out before a familiar voice hit his ear, a voice he hadn’t heard in such a long time- It was like he was thrown back to the dark forest, to all the suffering, to all the death that happened that night…</p><p>“Do you need any help dear-” Narcissa Malfoy’s voice hit the back of his head like a dagger. Harry placed the book back to it’s former place before slowly turning around to see her face twitch as she saw who she was talking to. The woman's face was full of fear and embarrassment. “Mr Potter-” She looked down and was ready to leave. </p><p>Harry tried to stay calm, clutching his hands into fists, and digging his nails deep into his palms. “Mrs Malfoy.” He nodded and tried to smile. It didn’t turn out as fake as he would have thought. “So- ehm, you're working here ey?” She nodded politely, showing with her whole being that she didn’t find this conversation comfortable at all. Harry didn’t know what else to say so he went quiet for a while as the lady examined him. “Ehm- Why are there wizarding-”</p><p>She smiled as a slight chuckle left her lips.<br/>
Harry could see why Malfoy liked his mother so much, she was actually very attractive when she smiled. “This is one of the main London libraries.” She began professionally. “Not only is this building full of non-magical books, but we also have a big collection of wizarding once. Would you like me to show you- or perhaps someone else?” Her pale white cheks, got a slight pink colour, Harry noted that Malfoy blushed in the same way; maybe this was a family thing?-</p><p>Harry sent her a look of disbelief. “If you don’t mind-” He smiled, stepping back as her white arm reached for the book he had just placed back to, where he thought it belonged. </p><p>Not only the smell of the library reminded Harry of Hogwarts, but the whole place was filled with magic and history that it was overwhelming. </p><p> “I’m working on a case, I’m an Auror you know.” He felt the urge to add, maybe she didn’t read the papers, or maybe Narcissa despised him so much that she skipped ahead each time she saw his name in it…</p><p>“I read the papers.” When Narcissa saw Harry’s smile her worried expression quickly faded. She smiled awkwardly and began to expeditiously move towards the other end of the library, where Harry assumed the books should be. “Here are our books from the 13th hundred to 14th hundred.” She gestured at the stalls, moving her hands and pointing to each stall.</p><p>The big dark brown shelves had a slightly weird power coming from them that Harry didn’t quite understand, they looked completely normal, but something about them reminded him of magic, of mystery, of his first ever home- The enormous wooden creations touched the ceiling, like it was a part of the wall, it forcing Harry to look up. The ceiling looked wonderful with golden marks around the big round window in the middle. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” Narcissa whispered from beside him. These three words snapped Harry back to reality from the path of nostalgia he was going down. </p><p>“It reminds me of-” </p><p>“Hogwarts.” </p><p>Harry looked at her sad grey eyes, he saw the same longing after their old school- “Yeah.” He sigh. </p><p>The two continued to look up at the dark dusty sky above them; Narcissa staring at the sky, and the light stars that filled the lonely black atmosphere consuming each of the star’s light- And Harry, he had so many nights stared at the sky that he didn’t bother to look out the window, he simply let his eyes glide over the thousand upon thousand years of history that filled each binding on the walls, trying to read the names of the books, attempting to remember every last bit of beauty before his eyes would have to go back to looking at the polished walls of the ministry. </p><p>“So-” Narcissa broke the silence first. “Did you need something in particular?” </p><p>Harry nodded in agreement unwillingly returning his gaze to the woman beside him. “Yeah-” He stopped for a second to read her expression, it was soft, and loving… “I’m working on an assignment for the Aurors about the zodiac killer and how the muggle police handled the situation, the rest is classified- but it has something to do with Arthur Leigh Allen’s choice of code.” Harry cleared his throat, having to bite the inner of his lip from spilling all the information- it was fun to talk about work with someone who had no clue about what he actually has been doing. </p><p>Narcissa nodded as he spoke. “Uh- Draco…” She said more to herself than Harry. He didn’t quite understand what Ferret had to do with all this, he just hoped it wasn’t something of the things he used to do- “I’ll show you.” </p><p>Narcissa led the way up some small stairs, they looked really old, but the colour was still there. She stopped beside the smaller bookshelves on the wall and pointed at a small trail of books. “These are the ones about this exact case, and this one.” She pointed at a smaller white book. “Is the screenplay of the movie. If you would like to watch it I could send you the directions by magicum nuntius?” </p><p>Harry nodded slowly not really understanding what she meant by magicum nuntius and why she was so kind to him all of a sudden… </p><p>Narcissa smiled politely pulling out her wand from her little green waist bag, it matched perfectly with her grey shirt and black trousers- her dark cores were a real contrast from her bleached blond hair. It all fitted so perfectly together, if Harry didn’t know she was married or thirty years older than him, he would probably have asked her out. </p><p>Harry followed Narcissa’s example, pulling out his wand from his inner pocket. “Magicum nuntius.” The lady said low, tapping his wand once with hers. She smiled, proud of herself putting away her wand rapidly. “You have about 15 minutes to choose what you need from here, then your wand will point you in the direction of the DVD.” </p><p>Harry nodded in agreement as he saw the blond back of her head going away. Harry quickly followed her, determined on not letting her out of his sight just yet. “Mrs Malfoy-” Harry exclaimed to her back. She quickly turned and looked at him with kind eyes. “Thank you.” </p><p>Harry said softly, sending the pureblood witch a warm smile. “Thank you- for everything.” He could see her grey eyes shining brighter as she nodded and walked away. </p><p>***</p><p>After 15 minutes had passed Harry’s wand began to vibrate, not really quick and rough, but slightly like it was laying flat on a horseback. The half-blood quickly obeyed his wand’s commands running further around the circled room. </p><p>The weird vibrating began to fade away as he got closer to the DVD section. Harry finally found the right one, and just on instinct pressed his wand at the cover.  Harry’s wand Instantly stopped vibrating and fell still in his hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Hope you like this fic so far. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, so stick around for updates. </p><p>Poem at the start: Two Roads Diverged In Yellow Wood<br/>-Robert Frost</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet a new character.<br/>Dean is sad.<br/>Dean and Harry watches a movie that wasn't as they had expected.</p><p>Poem at the start: Two Roads Diverged In Yellow Wood<br/>-Robert Frost</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
And both that morning equally lay
In leaves no step had trodden black.
Oh, I kept the first for another day!
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,
I doubted if I should ever come back.




The raven walked out of the library with a sigh, but also with a feeling of relief- He had found a place that reminded him of Hogwarts; where he could go whenever he wanted-</p><p>Harry gave Narcissa Malfoy a small nod before walking out, she didn’t hesitate to nod and smile back. The Gryffindor felt delighted that Narcissa didn’t treat him badly, or was really awkward around him. She was thirty years older than him, but it didn’t seem to matter anymore- he looked forward to visiting the library, even more, knowing that the witch wouldn’t give him pompous looks.<br/>
-</p><p>The raven-haired half-blood aperated straight into his flat from the nearest apparition point. Dean didn’t even flinch from the loud noise that filled their lovely living room. “Hey, Harry.” He said blankly, not looking up from his phone. </p><p>“Hi mate.” Harry began cheerfully, one look at Dean's mortified expression was enough to see that something was wrong. Harry spun around tossing his books and jacket to the side, hoping Maissa would get it for him. </p><p>“Maissa.” He shouted into the house. A young female house-elf appeared with a crack beside him. </p><p>“What can Maissa do for master Harry?” She bowed her bald little head slightly down, and then quickly up to look in her master’s eyes. The house-elf was wearing a nice light blue dress. Harry had actually insisted on giving her clothes after someone had sent him her as a gift. She didn’t have to work for him, or even talk politely, but she had been trained to do so by her previous masters, and it seemed that she didn’t mind helping Creature around the house. </p><p>“Fetch Dean here a cup of earl grey, dear.” She disappeared instantly but Harry saw her smile before she departed.<br/>
-</p><p>Harry quickly sat beside Dean on the cough folding an arm around his shoulders. He shook him a little to bring the boy back to reality. “Did he cancel again?” The raven asked softly. Dean nodded and placed his head on Harry's shoulder, tossing his phone away. Harry began patting Dean’s head and fingering with his dark curls. “I thought you had a thing going on?” </p><p>The brunette closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. “He said- I was overreacting about this war thing- he didn’t even believe me. He said I was talking nonsense.” Harry sigh, letting Dean let out his frustrations beside him.</p><p>“He is a muggle- what did you expect?” He answered softly, still stroking the fellow Gryffindor’s head. </p><p>“I don’t know!” Dean exclaimed, but he didn’t move from Harry’s shoulder. “I thought- I thought I was post all this war thing, but I’m not- and now-” Dean sobbed, tears filling his eyes again. “I have ruined another chance to find someone.” </p><p>Harry hugged his friend with both arms, kissing his head. “Hey- look- it’s not your fault.” </p><p>Maissa appeared in the room quietly, so she didn’t disturb the two boys. “Here’s your tea- Dean.” Harry smiled as she didn’t use mister or master Dean- he hated when she did that. “I made chocolate for you master Harry.” She sat the trail with cups and two bowls of ice cream down at the table. “Maisse thought that master would want some ice cream; excuse Mai-” </p><p>Harry interrupted her before she could finish saying sorry. “You are an angel. Thank you Maisse.” The house-elf smiled proudly and vanished. </p><p> </p><p>The two boys sat in silence, just hugging each other. Harry broke the silence first, clearing his throat before speaking. “Do you wanna-” </p><p>He was rudely interrupted by a loud voice coming from the fireplace. “Oi! You two, stop snigging, I’m here.” Harry grimed at the face in the fireplace. He didn’t let go of Dean only sat up straighter, still one arm around the brunette’s shoulders. The boys and looked at George’s happy face and then at the service they had forgotten Maisse had placed in front of them.  </p><p>“What do you want George,” Dean said grumpy hiding his face in Harry’s arm. </p><p>The fire boy rolled his eyes and continued. “As I was going to say before I- flued in on you- Ron wants to know why you didn’t’ participate in planning Bill’s birthday.” </p><p>Harry groaned, throwing his head back in irritation. “I was busy with that report Ron had shortened my time on.”</p><p>“He shortened the time on one of your reports?” Dean nodded and made an annoyed sound.</p><p>“That’s just cruel!”</p><p>“That’s what I said,” Harry exclaimed, his normal grin coming back on his face. </p><p>“What did you do?” George asked suspiciously.</p><p>“Nothing!”</p><p>“He compared Ron to Herman.” Dean exposed him, for that comment, he got a pinch from his fellow Gryffindor.</p><p>“They are beginning to sound a little the same though,” George added.</p><p>“I know right, why does he have to make a big deal about it?”</p><p>George chuckled before looking behind him. “It’s Won Won, help.” </p><p>Harry shacked his head with a smug smile. “You’re on your own mate.”</p><p>“Shit!” George exclaimed, looking back at the boys again. “I’m just warning you.” After those words, George’s red face disappeared back to, wherever he was calling from. The flames looked normal again and Harry felt Dean relax instantly. </p><p>Harry continued to stroke the dark-skinned boy’s head, softly playing with his curls. “Do you wanna watch a psychopath, ala murder movie?”</p><p>Dean grinned in reply so Harry ran towards the door where he had placed the pile of books from the library. He picked up the Dvd he had borrowed and hurried back to his friend. </p><p> </p><p>After some time Hary finally got how the screen worked- he had to place a black, small box beside the wide black screen, tap on the little round button and place the weird circle inside. Dean, who had a tv at home with his parents, just laughed at Harry’s failing attempts to get the tv to work. </p><p>“Why can’t you help me if you think I’m so hilarious.” Harry complained, kicking Dean’s foot.</p><p>“That's my point, you idiot.” He laughed, tossing his head back to look up at the wooded ceiling. </p><p>Harry felt slightly touched that Dean was so happy with bullying him- who would have thought that making fun of other people could help you deal with breakups. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The half-hour goes by in a wreck of blood and murder. Until Harry couldn’t watch it anymore- when another jumpscare happened, he tossed the controller into the screen with a flick of his wand, making it shatter in a thousand pieces, leaving behind a rectangle hole on the dark display. </p><p>“I’m done.” Harry sigh, standing up from beside Dean and walking away towards his own room. He found it odd that Dean didn’t follow his or tried to cheer him up- maybe he felt the same way… </p><p> </p><p>As the evening came around Harry finally crawled out of his room and went down for a snack. He kind of hoped that Dean would show up, but he didn’t- in fact, Harry didn’t see his fellow Gryffindor for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>The night flew by in a blur of Sirius dying and Fred being killed by a green light. Harry woke up in a sweet, he had probably been screaming since Dean stood right beside his bed, only in his Pj’s. “Are you alright mate?”</p><p>Harry nodded but dragged Dean down beside himself nuzzling his head into the brunette’s chest. A few tears fell from his eyes, as Dean began to stroke his head with light fingers. “Hey- It’s going to be okay, alright?”<br/>
Harry didn’t answer, just cried into Dean’s chest quietly. “It’s not real.” He said softly. </p><p>The two boys stayed like this until they both fell asleep- in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yay, this took to long.<br/>even though I wrote this for over a month ago. heh, no one cares.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron and Harry fight a little more.<br/>Maissa is a sassy badass.<br/>And Harry finds out a little more about his sexuality.</p><p>Poem at the start: Two Roads Diverged In Yellow Wood<br/>-Robert Frost</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I shall be telling this with a sigh<br/>
Somewhere ages and ages hence:<br/>
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—<br/>
I took the one less traveled by,<br/>
And that has made all the difference.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9. November 2005</p><p>“What the hell happened here?!” Ron’s loud voice woke Harry up rabidly from his peaceful sleep. “When did you have the time to get together?!” </p><p>He felt his cheeks burn, he had actually fallen asleep with Dean right beside him, in not a very friendly type of way. </p><p>Harry felt Dean wake up beside him because the brunette quickly stood up on his elbows staring furiously at Ron’s confused expression. “Do you have a problem with us sleeping in the same bed?!” Dean began angrily. “And for your notice- no we didn’t have sex.”</p><p>Harry felt slightly more uncomfortable.</p><p>“We are just simply two homophile dudes who are F R I E N D S.” Harry saw Dean’s face flinch with horror as he realized what he had just said. </p><p>Ron stared straight into Harry’s emerald eyes and without another word walked out of the room. </p><p>“Ron!” Harry exclaimed after his friend, rushing up on his feet and shaking the last pits of sleep off his body. “Ron! Ron, come on.” He screamed to the gingers back, that were hurrying away. </p><p>Harry heard frustration sounds coming from downstairs like someone was about to destroy the house. That, someone, was Ron- Ron was trying to get the door open. Kind, loving, caring Maissa must have locked it so he had to talk to Harry. “You are overreacting,” Harry said low, as he approached the door. </p><p>“Open the fucking door, Harry Potter!” He snapped back, trying one more time to jolt the door open. </p><p>“Maissa,” Harry said calmly. The diligent house-elf appeared instantly. “Could you be so kind and open the door for Ronald?” </p><p>She looked down at her white jelly’s, slightly embarrassed, but nodded. Harry heard a little click from the door, meaning it had been opened. Surprisingly, Ron didn’t move from his previous spot but turned his gaze to Harry. “Why didn’t you tell me-” He said low, he looked rather sad than angry. </p><p>Harry sighs scratching the back of his head nervously. “I know-” He began. “I know I should have, but I- I didn’t quite have the time-”</p><p>“Harry. We practically live together.” </p><p>“I wasn’t sure yet, I'm still confused alright!” Harry said, a little too loud that was expected to be normal. He stood up straight and ran a hand through his morning messy hair. </p><p>Ron nodded and leaned forward to grab Harry in a tight hug. The hug didn’t last more than five seconds before Harry broke away, his face was a little pink, he just hoped his skin tone was on his good side, masked his embarrassment a little. “And for your record, you are still family Harry-” Ron said softly. “Nothing between us has changed from me coming here this morning and Dean accidentally coming out, for you.” He stopped like he was thinking about something important. “So- are you and Dean.”</p><p>“No!” Harry cut Ron off before he could finish his sentence. “No we are not- I just had a nightmare.” Ron nodded, smiled, and disappeared behind the big wooden door. He had already woken up both Harry and Dean, his mission was accomplished. </p><p>Harry went tired up to his room again, dragging his feet along himself to draw out the time before he had to face Dean again.  “Harry-” The brunette sigh from the door opening. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>Harry waved it away like Dean’s words were an irritating fly that had surrounded you all day. “Don’t worry about it.” He patted his arm lovingly. “Everything is okay between me and Ron.” </p><p>Dean's scared expression quickly turned into relief and Harry was hugged for the second time that day. </p><p>***</p><p>The two Gryffindors were sitting beside the kitchen table, sipping their boiling hot coffee, Harry usually had Cappuccino or just black coffee with milk; it helped him concentrate on things at work, but not enough to make him filled with energy. Dean, on the other hand, was a whole different nut to crack, you never knew what he actually wanted, it could be a cold Late or two Espresso shots; depending on what mood he was in.  This Wednesday morning Dean was going for; two espresso shots. </p><p>“Harry-” Dean asked energetically. </p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>“You are alright with the whole me coming out to Ron about you, right.”</p><p>Harry looked at his friend with a smile. “As I said- Yes I am. Don’t worry about it alright, everyone makes mistakes.” </p><p>Dean nodded in agreement. “Could I ask you something?” He said nervous, circling the empty cup in his hands. When he didn’t get a negative reaction from his friend Dean continued. “I know you’re still trying to figure things out and everything- but I’ve seen how you look at Ginny, and I feel like-” </p><p>“So-” Harry understood where he was going with this, was Dean really so obnoxious?! “You are saying that I don't like men? Is that the thing?!”</p><p>“No!” The other said loudly. “No, of course not, I only mean to say that, maybe you like both, that’s also a thing you know…” </p><p>Instead of answering, Harry sipped his coffee, trying to drawl out his answer for how long as possible. “Theoretically speaking-” He cleared his throat. “Yes.” </p><p>Dean nodded eagerly, continuing his discoveries. “You don’t have to be gay or straight, you could be both- in a way…” </p><p>Harry thought about what Dean was saying, he had been in love with Ginny, but of course, it was the fact that he knew he liked men. “Could we talk about this later?” Harry asked nervously, he really didn’t want to spend his day wondering about his sexuality, when he already had decided not to think too much about it. </p><p>The two boys sat in silence for the rest of their meal-time, bringing up the topic of sexual preference again. Harry tidied up both his and Dean's coffee mugs and plates before rushing up the stairs to get on an appropriate piece of clothing for work. Harry didn’t normally care what he dressed like, only at work he should be an example as Hermione had so kindly appointed. </p><p>Harry stood and spun around in front of the mirror to get a better look at today's robes. They were in a shade of red, long, and kind of looked like a normal jacket, as usual, even though the colour didn’t fit him that well- But what would people say if Harry Potter was wearing Slytherin colours?! The house had already gotten too much shit after the war, and Harry didn't want people to start talking about him again, he had had enough of that at school and the first years of his adulthood. </p><p>He went down the stairs to the living room a little grumpy, he didn’t quite get the point of wearing robes. Why not wear office clothes as the muggles do, or at least something a little less dramatic, than a five-foot-long cape. </p><p>“You ready to go?” Harry didn't reply, only stared at Dean’s face in amazement. The dark-skinned man stared back in confusion. “Do I look bad?” Dean bit his lower lip out of verbosity, looking down at his black polished shoes.<br/>
Harry was trying to find the right words to describe the beautiful creature in front of him. His fellow Gryffindor had cut his obnoxiously long dark-brown hair and replaced it with small curls, that reminded Harry of his younger days at Hogwarts. He had shaved the small stumps of hair on his chin and left it perfectly clean. “Wow-” Was the only thing Harry could say at the moment, completely star-struck.<br/>
“Wow in a good way or a bad way?” Dean asked nervously.<br/>
“Just wow,” Harry muttered before, finally, looking away from his friend. “You look bloody amazing mate.” He exclaimed. “Wait until Ron sees you.”<br/>
Ron reacted in the exact same way Harry had expected. When the two of them walked inside of his big office Ron lost all the paper he had held in his hands just a second ago, and rushed towards them with questions like what happened?! Or Harry, how did you force him to change his hair? Dean just stood there, a little concerned for his own appearance before his transformation at this point.<br/>
Harry went to sit by his own desk, getting quite annoyed with people coming up to Dean to congratulate him on his new hairstyle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>juhooo, you probably didin't need this chapter. but I like posting old fics</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, the next part is coming up soon. I hope you like it so far ;)</p><p>Poem at the start: Two Roads Diverged In Yellow Wood,<br/>-Robert Frost</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>